Role Plays
by Intoxic
Summary: Seria Role Play jednorozdziałowców, opiewających bohaterów Darów Anioła i Piekielnych Maszyn.
1. Rocznica

A/N: Poniższe "dzieło", zostało stworzone przez Intoxic i Olę1494. Jest to one-shot na zasadzie Role Play.

Sumarry: Alec i Magnus przeżywają swoją pierwszą rocznicę. Co się na niej stanie? Przekonajcie się.

**Pogrubiony- POV Magnusa**

_Pochylony -POV Alec'a_

Kto jest kim? To zostawiamy dla was jako zagadkę!

Miłego czytania życzą Ola i Intoxic.

* * *

**"Rocznica"**

**Czarownik** **od samego rana ze zdenerwowaniem przerzucał wszystkie ciuchy w szafie. Nie mógł znaleźć nic odpowiedniego na tę okazję. A okazja była niemała. Dziś miała się odbyć jedna z ważniejszych randek w jego egzystencji. Dokładnie dziś mijał rok odkąd Magnus Bane zaczął spotykać się z Nocnym Łowcą Alexandrem Lightwood'em. Miniony rok był jednym z najlepszych, nawet najlepszym z najlepszych, jakie Magnus miał w swoim całym osiemsetletnim życiu. Alexander był jego prawdziwą miłością i tego był pewien od momentu, gdy Nocny Łowca wyznał mu miłość w Sali Porozumień w Alicante. Wiedział, że są sobie przeznaczeni od momentu, gdy spojrzał po raz pierwszy w parę niebieskich, jak wieczorne niebo, oczu. Czas spędzony z Alec'iem był najwspanialszym czasem jakiego Magnus doświadczył. I z ekscytacją patrzył w ich wspólną przyszłość.**

**-Nie wiem, co mam założyć Miau—Magnus rzucił w roztargnieniu do swojego białego kota, który teraz patrzył ze zdziwieniem na stertę ciuchów w sypialni swojego pana—Muszę zrobić na nim wrażenie.**

**Prezes Miau spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, który ewidentnie mówił _"Przecież już go zdobyłeś"_**

**-Och wiem Miau, ale to nasza pierwsza rocznica, chcę by było idealnie.**

**Zdecydowanie Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu zaplanował ten wieczór perfekcyjnie. Zabierze swojego łowcę na kolację do wspaniałej francuskiej restauracji, gdzie wręczy mu prezent. A potem zakończą wieczór w ich mieszkaniu, przy lampce wina i kominku. Spędzą upojną noc. W końcu po tylu samotnych nocach w ich łóżku, Alec znów będzie spał obok niego. Magnus ciężko znosił, gdy Alec musiał wyjeżdżać do Idrisu. Nie lubił być zostawiany z tyłu, tylko dlatego, że jest podziemnym i nie ma prawa wstępu do kraju Nocnych Łowców. A ostatnimi czasy Alec spędził w Idrisie okrągły tydzień i wrócił dokładnie dzień przed ich rocznicą. Magnus się obawiał, że nie Alec nie zjawi się, ale łowca był na tyle odważny, że postawił się rodzicom i opuścił Idris, używając naprawionego portalu w Instytucie. Cóż rodzice Alexandra nie akceptowali jego związku z Magnusem, choć Maryse mniej to okazywała. To Robert stwarzał problemy. Ale Magnus nauczył siebie i Alec'a to ignorować. I dlatego teraz żyli w błogim szczęściu. Czarownik spojrzał na zegarek. Miał jeszcze godzinę nim miał pojechać do Instytutu po Alexandra. Postanowił przyspieszyć. Chwycił ze sterty ciuchów swoje czarne obcisłe jeansy, z haka z szafy ściągnął złotą koszulę pokrytą brokatem. Dziękując Lilith za to, że już wcześniej ułożył włosy, założył pospiesznie ciuchy i przystąpił do nakładania makijażu. Dla przyjemności swojego łowcy dziś postanowił stonować swój wygląd i nałożył tylko odrobinę złotego cienia i czarny eyeliner. Na włosy nałożył pokaźną ilość brokatu, co spowodowało, że odrobina spadła mu na fioletową marynarkę, którą właśnie zakładał. Jeszcze spojrzał na siebie w lustrze w holu i krzyknął do kota.**

**-Wrócimy późno Prezesie—i wyruszył.**

**Na szczęście droga do Instytutu była niezbyt długa. Gdy Magnus zaparkował samochód, swojego czarnego Mustanga, uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Nim zadzwonił dzwonkiem, jeszcze raz sprawdził kieszeń wewnętrzną marynarki, by upewnić się, czy prezent rocznicowy dla Alexandra się tam znajduje. Upewniony, sięgnął swą smukłą dłonią pokrytą licznymi pierścieniami do dzwonka i zadzwonił. Po kilku minutach drzwi się otworzyły i Magnus szeroko się uśmiechnął do niebieskookiego Nocnego Łowcy.**

**-Witaj kochanie.**

-_Dobry_ _wieczór Magnus – powiedział Nocny Łowca, szeroko uśmiechając się do swojego chłopaka. Od samego rana czekał na to spotkanie. Cały dzień chodził jak nakręcony, czekając na ten moment, kiedy po tygodniowej przerwie, w końcu go zobaczy. Emocje roznosiły go od środka. Chciał krzyczeć z radości i rzucić się na szyję Czarownikowi, jednak nie zrobił tego, to nie w jego stylu. Alec był bardziej nie śmiały i skryty w sobie, nie tak jak Magnus, który był, całkowitym przeciwieństwem Alec'a, ale w końcu przeciwieństwa się przyciągają._

-**Groszku, wyglądasz dziś nieziemsko—Magnus rzucił swoim sugestywnym tonem i w równie implikującym tonie wzruszył brwiami, co spowodowało u łowcy natychmiastowy rumieniec. Ale Magnus nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Alec wyglądał tak wspaniale dzisiaj. Ciemno granatowe jeansy, które opinały jego umięśnione uda. Szara koszula, przez którą czarownik mógł dostrzec zarysowaną linię tak doskonale znajomych mu mięśni. Krawat, który nadawał mu szyku. Na samą myśl, co może później zrobić z tym krawatem robiło mu się gorąco. Czarna satynowa marynarka idealnie współgrała z całym strojem. Włosy Alec'a były w klasycznym nieładzie, co Magnus uwielbiał. Czarownik podszedł bliżej łowcy i chwycił jego obie dłonie w swoje. Następnie przyciągnął je do swoich ust i z delikatnością je pocałował, co wywołało u Lightwood'a jeszcze większy rumieniec. Bane cichutko się zaśmiał i po chwili wpił się w usta młodego chłopaka.**

_Ich usta zetknęły się w subtelnym, a zarazem i pełnym uczucia pocałunku. Ręce Alec'a automatycznie powędrowały na talię Magnusa, który delikatnie zarzucił swoje ręce na jego szyję i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. Pocałunek nie trwał długo, ale to całkowicie im wystarczyło. Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie łowca spojrzał w oczy chłopakowi i uśmiechnął się uroczo do niego._

_-To gdzie mnie zabierasz tym razem? – zapytał niebieskooki podekscytowany, na nowo złączając ich dłonie._

**-To mój kochany jest wiedzą dla mnie, a dla ciebie do odkrycia—Magnus powiedział swoim rozbawionym tonem. Może nawet więcej, uradowanym tonem. Bardzo tęsknił za łowcą. Czarownik często się zastanawiał, kiedy ten dziewiętnastoletni chłopak owinął go sobie wokół palca? Ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Co więcej, był tym cholernie podekscytowany. Pociągnął Alec'a w stronę swojego samochodu i szarmancko otworzył dla niego drzwi, czym po raz trzeci zyskał subtelny rumieniec ze strony łowcy. Po chwili odjechali spod Instytutu. -Tęskniłem za tobą skarbie—Magnus zwrócił się do Alexandra, posyłając mu spojrzenie pełne miłości.**

-_Ja za tobą też – odpowiedział Alec, posyłając podobne spojrzenie ukochanemu. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak nudno było tam bez ciebie. W Idrisie nikt nie nosi tyle brokatu co ty, co ja gadam, oni w ogóle nie noszą brokatu. Strasznie mi tego brakowało. Brokat i kolory, zawsze mi ciebie przypominają. Nie wiem, czy mógłbym tam wytrzymać, jeszcze dłużej. Cały czas myślami byłem przy tobie i nie mogłem się od tego uwolnić, to było silniejsze ode mnie. Ale teraz jesteśmy razem, tutaj, teraz, więc nic innego się nie liczy. Tylko ty, ja. To będzie nasz wieczór – powiedział stanowczym tonem, delikatnie ujmując jedną dłoń Czarownika, która leżała na jego fotelu i splótł ich palce, przy czym jeszcze bardziej się zarumienił._

**-Och koteczku...—Magnus zaczął tonem, w którym zdało się słyszeć pojękiwanie.—Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak mi cię brakowało. Przysięgam na Lilith, że nawet łóżko stało się dla mnie niewygodne bez ciebie. Tak się cieszę, że wróciłeś**

**Po tych słowach, Magnus zatrzymał się przed miejscem ich randki.**

**-A teraz ukochany nie myślmy o tęsknotach, tylko cieszmy się sobą, dobrze?—gdy Alec pokiwał głową, Magnus wysiadł z samochodu i po chwili otworzył dla niego drzwi. W środku zatrzymali się przy ladzie, gdzie znajdowała się ładna blondynka, która teraz szeroko się do nich uśmiechała.**

**-Mają panowie rezerwację?**

**-Tak, Bane**

**-Stolik nr 5.**

**Po chwili kelner prowadził ich do stolika w głąb ogrodu. Gdy Magnus spojrzał kątem oka na Alec'a widział w jego oczach iskierki, które zdecydowanie ukazywały jego zachwyt.**

**-Podoba ci się kotku?-zapytał, gdy odsuwał dla niego krzesło przy ich stoliku w głębi ogrodu. Nad nimi swobodnie wisiały lampki, które dawały niesamowity, romantyczny nastrój.**

-_Bardzo_ _– odpowiedział zafascynowany tym miejscem. Obejrzał się dookoła. Wokół nich rozciągały się przepiękne kwiaty i krzewy, których Alec jeszcze nigdy nie widział, nawet w Instytucie. Wokół nich nie było żadnych stolików, byli sami, pośród tych wszystkich kwiatów i roślin, które o dziwo go nie uczulały. Alec od samego rana zaklinał wszystkie anioły, aby ten dzień był udany od początku do końca. Aby nikt im nie przeszkodził, żeby mogli się sobą na cieszyć. Kiedy Alec cały zauroczony, rozglądał się po tym przepięknym miejscu, kelner podał im menu i grzecznie się wycofał, pozostawiając ich samych._

**Magnus** **odprowadził wzrokiem kelnera, który patrzył w niestosowny sposób na jego ukochanego. Bane nawet śmiał myśleć, że rozbierał go wzrokiem. A tego nikt nie miał prawa robić, oprócz samego Czarownika.**

**-Cieszę się cukiereczku. Chciałem by ten wieczór był dla nas wyjątkowy—Magnus mrugnął do łowcy, na co Alec instynktownie się zarumienił. Ach, jak czarownik uwielbiał ten szkarłat na policzkach swojego kochanka. Gdyby tylko mógł, spędzałby całe dnie na wprowadzanie go w taki stan.—Zdecydowałeś, co chcesz zamówić?**

-_Hymm_…_ Chyba wezmę sole w winie z owocami morza – odpowiedział niebieskooki, odkładając na bok menu, po czym posyłając czarujące spojrzenie do swojego ukochanego, dodał. – A ty Maggie? Zdecydowałeś już na co masz ochotę?_

-**Słoneczko już dawno.-Magnus mrugnął do Alec'a, posyłając mu jeden ze swych najbardziej uroczych uśmiechów i wezwał kelnera. Owy brunet, imieniem Jarux, który okazał się być faerie, głupawo się uśmiechnął do łowcy, nawet nie spoglądając na czarownika. Magnus się podirytował tym i chwycił dłoń Alexandra przez stół, czym zyskał zezłoszczone spojrzenie od faerie i słodki rumieniec od Alec'a.-Poprosimy sole w winie z owocami morza i filet miniong. Do tego butelkę bordeaux z 1989. To wszystko na razie.**

**Kelner skrzętnie zapisał zamówienie i po chwili zostawił parę, nie omieszkując przeciąganego spojrzenia, które posłał czarnowłosemu łowcy.**

**-Kocham Cię Alexandrze. Kocham Cię nad życie.**

_Nocny Łowca jeszcze bardziej zarumienił się na te słowa._

_-Ja ciebie też kocham Magnus – oznajmił łącząc swoje palce z jego i uśmiechając się szeroko. – Kocham cię i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. Twój widok przynosi mi tyle szczęścia i radości, każdego dnia. Uwielbiam przebywać w twoim towarzystwie i wpatrywać się w twoje kocie oczy. I pomimo, że moi rodzice nie do końca nas jeszcze akceptują, wiem, że chciałbym być z tobą i przy tobie już na zawsze. dla mnie jak powietrze, którego potrzebuje, żeby przetrwać kolejny dzień. I wiem, że jeśli nie ma ciebie, nie ma i mnie._

_Mówiąc to, łowca ciągle patrzył prosto w oczy chłopaka. Czuł jak na jego policzkach wykwita rumieniec, jednak nie przejmował się tym. Teraz liczył się tylko Magnus. Nic innego nie miało znaczenia._

**Do** **oczu Magnusa napłynęły łzy radości. Tak długo czekał na takie słowa z ust jego łowcy. Już miał mu odpowiedzieć coś równie pięknego i prawdziwego, ale w tym momencie kelner przyniósł ich kolację.**

**-Smacznego życzę panom.**

**Oboje jedli w ciszy swoje dania, ciesząc się własnym towarzystwem. Nie potrzebowali żadnych słów. Wszystko co czuli, było ukazane w ich oczach. Magnus widział miłość łowcy w jego błękitach, i był pewny, że Alec mógł zobaczyć to samo uczucie w jego kocich oczach. Gdy zjedli kolację, kelner nalał im po kolejnym kieliszku czerwonego wina, które miało idealny, wytrawny smak. Bane z każdym łykiem doceniał kwiat wina, jak prawdziwy znawca i spoglądał na łowcę, który z ostrożnością popijał trunek. Magnus wiedział, że Alec nie przepada za alkoholem, ale okazjonalnie godził się na kieliszek lub dwa. A dziś okazja była bardzo ważna. Magnus obserwując, a raczej podziwiając czarnowłosego nephilim, instynktownie sięgnął do kieszeni swojej marynarki i wyciągnął z niego czerwone, aksamitne pudełeczko. Był podekscytowany tym prezentem. Długo go szukał, ale w końcu mu się udało. Stawiając pudełeczko przed Alec'iem, obserwował jego ogromne zszokowanie na twarzy. Uchylił wieczko i ukazał Alexandrowi niewielką, złotą buteleczkę.**

_Na_ _twarzy Alec'a odmalowało się nie małe zaskoczenie. Na początku przestraszył się trochę, myśląc, że może to być pierścionek zaręczynowy lub coś w tym rodzaju. Ale nic z tych rzeczy. Kiedy Magnus otworzył małe pudełeczko, oczom łowcy ukazała się mała, złota buteleczka. Nocny Łowca nie zbytnio wiedział co to jest, ani do czego może służyć, ale wiedział, że jest piękne i Magnus wybrał to, myślą o nim. Alexander delikatnie wziął podarek z rąk Czarownika i przyjrzał mu się dokładnie._

_-To.. to bardzo piękne Magnus – powiedział wzruszony, powstrzymując łzy radości, które kłębiły się w nim od chwili, kiedy ujrzał ukochanego. Po czym dodał trochę zakłopotany, ponownie oblewając się delikatnym rumieńcem. – Ale.. nie zbytnio wiem, co to jest Maggie._

-**Kotenieńku mój najdroższy, chcę spędzić z tobą resztę mego życia. Alexandrze jesteś miłością mojego życia, moją jedyną prawdziwą miłością, tym na którego czekałem tyle lat- Magnus chwycił buteleczkę z pudełka i złapał dłoń łowcy, ściskając płyn między nimi- Chcę być z tobą już do końca moich dni. Chcę być z tobą na dobre i na złe, w szczęściu i w chorobie. W wojnie i pokoju. Chcę byśmy się nigdy nie rozstawali. - Bane otarł łzy z policzka Nocnego Łowcy i kontynuował swoją mowę. -Chcę być dla ciebie wszystkim czego potrzebujesz. Pocieszycielem, przyjacielem, kochankiem, oparciem, wsparciem. Nie chcę nigdy opuszczać twojego boku i chcę byś ty trwał przy moim boku już do końca naszych dni.**

**Czarownik wziął głęboki oddech i łagodnie spojrzał na ukochanego**

**- Kiedy spotykałeś się z Camille...**

**Na usta łowcy wstąpił widoczny grymas**

**-Nie przejmuj się tym cukiereczku, nie wypominam ci. Chodzi o to, że znów myślałem o naszej przyszłości. I teraz to zrozumiałem. Alec ja nie chcę być z tobą w twoim życiu, ani nie chcę byś ty był w moim życiu. Chcę żebyśmy mieli wspólne życie, wspólną przyszłość. I dlatego ofiaruję ci to, co do tej pory sprawiło mi wiele bólu i wiele szczęścia. Coś dzięki czemu byłem w stanie poznać ciebie. - Oczy łowcy otworzyły się w szoku - Daję ci swoją nieśmiertelność.**

_Oczy_ _Alexandra jeszcze bardziej się rozszerzyły. Patrzył się tępo to na buteleczkę, to na Magnusa, który cierpliwie wyczekiwał jego reakcji. Łowca próbował ułożyć to w swojej głowie. Żadna rozsądna odpowiedź nie przychodziła mu w tym momencie do głowy. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Czarownik całkowicie zaskoczył go tym gestem. Czy to znaczy, że od teraz będą mogli być na zawsze razem? Cokolwiek się stanie oni zawsze będą razem? Czy to znaczy, że Magnus chce spędzić z nim resztę przyszłości?_

_-Już na zawsze razem? – zapytał tak cicho, że czarownik nie mógł go usłyszeć. W końcu otrząsając się z otępienia, spojrzał w oczy ukochanego i zapytał łamiącym się głosem. – Już na zawsze będziemy razem? Tylko ty i ja? Już na zawsze?_

-**Dopóki** **śmierć nas nie rozłączy - Magnus uśmiechnął się szczerze do swojego ukochanego - Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zostawisz mnie, jak zacznę się starzeć i włosy mi posiwieją skarbie.**

-_Oczywiście_,_ że nie! Nigdy cię nie zostawię – zaprotestował szybko Alec chwytając ręce Magnusa w swoje i złączając ich palce. – Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Obiecuję. Zbyt bardzo cię kocham, żebym mógł cię zostawić – powiedział stanowczym tonem uśmiechając się szeroko. I kiedy oboje zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać, łowca nagle odskoczył, przypominając sobie o prezencie dla ukochanego. Magnus spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – Na pewno tu jest. Musi tu być. Przecież go chowałem. Musi tu być – mówił do siebie, przeszukując wszystkie kieszenie marynarki. Bane zaśmiał się cicho na ten widok. Alec posłał mu karcące spojrzenie. – Jest! – wykrzyknął podekscytowany wyjmując fioletowe, aksamitne pudełko i wręczyłem je ukochanemu, czekając na jego reakcję._

**Nagle na twarz czarownika wstąpił czysty, nieukrywany szok. Alexander podał mu niewielkich gabarytów pudełeczko. Serce czarownika przyspieszyło w tym momencie. W jego głowie natychmiast się pojawiła jedna myśl. Z trzęsącymi się dłońmi, uchylił wieczko opakowania. To, co tam ujrzał wywarło na nim niemałe wrażenie.**

**-Na Lilith Alexandrze...**

-_Powiedz_ _podoba ci się? – zapytał podekscytowany. W oczach Alec'a można było ujrzeć iskierki szczęścia, kiedy czarownik uważnie i z widocznym zaciekawieniem przyglądał się prezentowi. – Wiem, że nie jest to zbyt oryginalne i może nie jest to najpiękniejszy pierścień na świecie, ale chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że jesteś dla mnie kimś ważnym. I to cholernie ważnym. Więc proszę cię przyjmij ten pierścień, jako oznakę mojej miłości do ciebie._

**Łzy** **szczęścia kręciły się w oczach Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu, gdy Alexander wsuwał pierścień na palec jego lewej ręki. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, jakby ktoś umieścił tam małego kolibra, który próbował się wydostać z klatki, jakim jest jego serce. Podziwiał ten prosty, srebrny pierścień z płomieniem, który teraz zdobił jego dłoń. Dla Magnusa był to najpiękniejszy pierścień na świecie i najwspanialszy dar, jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymał. Próbując złapać choć na chwilę swój własny głos, który teraz zdawał się być jak szept, zwrócił się do swego łowcy.**

**-Alexandrze Gideonie Lightwood, czy właśnie mi się oświadczyłeś?**

-_Hymm_… Tak. Tak, właśnie ci się oświadczam – powiedział stanowczym tonem, wstając od stolika, chwytając dłonie Magnusa w swoje i klękając przed nim na jedno kolano. Łowca spojrzał głęboko w oczy swojemu ukochanemu, który z rozszerzonymi w szoku, oczami, obserwował ruchy niebieskookiego. – Magnusie Bane'ie czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na ziemi i zostaniesz moim mężem?

**Przez krótką chwilę Magnus miał wrażenie, że unosi się wśród chmur, że dostąpił czegoś, co było zakazane przez wiele lat. Jakby nagle znalazł skarb, którego szukał przez lata. Jakby nagle świat stał się bardziej wyraźniejszy. Magnus patrzył na klęczącego łowcę, który wyczekiwał na jego odpowiedź. Bane na szczęście znał ją już na pamięć. Miał ją zakodowaną w swoim sercu. I bez wahania wstał i porwał w uścisk swojego kochanka.**

**-Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Wyjdę za ciebie Alexandrze.**

_-Tak się cieszę Magnus! Ale proszę cię… du… duszę się! – wykrztusił wesoło Alec próbując zaczerpnąć tchu i delikatnie wyplątując się z mocnego uścisku ukochanego._

**Magnus rozluźnił swój uścisk i pozwolił wyplątać się ze swoich ramion Alec'owi. Złapał jego dłoń i splótł ich palce, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Alexander mu się oświadczył! Bane już wiedział, że z samego rana zadzwoni do Catariny, jego ukochanej przyjaciółki, by się pochwalić nowiną. I wtedy do niego dotarło, że muszą wszystko zaplanować. Kogo zaprosić z rodziny...i w jego umyśle nagle coś kliknęło.**

**-Alexandrze, a co z twoimi rodzicami?**

_Kiedy_ _Magnus zadał to pytanie, na twarzy Alec'a pojawiła się niepewność i obawa. Jak on mógł o tym zapomnieć? Kompletnie nie pomyślał co z jego rodzicami. Jak oni na to zareagują? Czy będą w stanie to zaakceptować? Ale z drugiej strony, czy to miało, aż takie wielkie znaczenie? Przecież Alec kochał Magnusa, a Magnus kochał Alexandra, więc czemu mieliby się przejmować rodzicami łowcy? Kiedy czarnowłosy, odpowiedział sobie na te pytania, upewnił się, że nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. Jego rodzice będą musieli się z tym pogodzić. Ne ma innej opcji. Łowca kochał swojego czarownika, i wiedział, że chce być z nim na zawsze i nie ważne, czy ktoś ma coś przeciwko. Dla niego liczył się teraz, tylko Magnus i jego miłość do niego._

_-To nie ważne Magnus – odpowiedział pewnym tonem, patrząc głęboko w oczy kochanka. – To nie ma teraz znaczenia. Załatwię to. Rodzice będą musieli się z tym pogodzić. Kocham cię i chcę być z tobą już na zawsze. Bez względu na wszystko. Kocham cię i chcę z tobą spędzić resztę swojego życia._

**Uspokojony** **tymi słowami, Magnus zapłacił za ich kolację i w ciszy ruszyli do domu. Ale to nie była jakaś niezręczna cisza, nie. Ta cisza była intymna i nadawała swego rodzaju aurę spokoju na wciąż podkręcone emocje, które teraz Magnus odczuwał.**

**Gdy znaleźli się na Brooklynie, Alec jako dżentelmen otworzył drzwi dla Magnusa i wpuścił go pierwszego. Od samego progu, czekał na tę dwójkę ich mały, biały kot, który wyraźnie domagał się jakiejkolwiek uwagi od Alexandra, gdyż ocierał się o jego nogi, mrucząc. Czarownik uśmiechnął się ciepło na ten widok. Miał już to widywać do końca życia.**

**Gdy w końcu Prezes otrzymał zasłużoną ilość uwagi i pieszczot od Nocnego Łowcy, Magnus pociągnął Alexandra do ich salonu, gdzie chwilę wcześniej podpalił drewno w kominku. Czarownik usiadł na futrzanym, białym dywanie, który kiedyś kupił w Norwegii, i wskazał na łowcę by zajął miejsce obok niego. Młody chłopak posłusznie zrobił co mu nakazano, a po chwili Bane oparł swoją głowę na jego ramieniu i splótł ich dłonie. Mimowolnie czarodziej pstryknął palcami i z jego starego gramofonu poleciały wolne dźwięki piosenki, która idealnie opisywała to, co Magnus czuje do swojego ukochanego. Bez większego zastanowienia czarownik zaczął cicho śpiewać swojemu narzeczonemu "Nothing's gonna change my love for you". Zaskakująco, jak głos Bane'a współgrał z głosem Glenn'a Medeiros'a. Magnus czuł, jak Alexander delikatnie pocierał wierzch jego dłoni swoim kciukiem. Dla niego to był jeden z tych prostych gestów, ale bardzo znaczących. Magnus złożył pocałunek na policzku Alexandra, czekając na choć odrobinę czerwieni na nich. I się nie pomylił. Po chwili rumieniec wykwitł na jego policzkach. Ale za to Magnus kochał swojego łowcę. Za takie właśnie rzeczy. Za to, jak umie w prosty sposób powiedzieć mu co czuje, za to, że nie wymaga od czarownika bycia idealnym. Za to, że kocha go bez względu na to, że Magnus jest pół demonem. Za to, że dał mu na nowo, a raczej nadał mu po raz pierwszy sens w życiu. To dla Alexandra, Magnus każdego dnia walczył ze swoimi demonami z przeszłości. To dla niego starał się pokonywać wszystkie trudności. Bo wiedział, że na końcu tych walk czeka jego ukochany chłopak. A wkrótce mąż...**

**Wcześniej nawet przez myśl mu to nie przeszło. Przez całe swoje osiemset lat życia nie pragnął z nikim związać się przysięgą małżeńską. A jednak gdy Alexander mu się oświadczył, bez wahania się zgodził. Pragnął wspólnego życia z łowcą, już na dobre i na złe, dopóki ich śmierć nie rozłączy.**

**Sam się do siebie uśmiechnął, na widok dwojga staruszków, jednego z kocimi oczyma, drugiego z niebieskimi oczami. Nagle Magnus spojrzał na Alec'a, który przyglądał mu się przenikliwie i jednocześnie skonfundowanie.**

**-Och skarbie, właśnie sobie wyobraziłem nas na starość. I zdecydowanie muszę zainwestować w kremy odmładzające i przeciwzmarszczkowe.**

_Łowca zaśmiał się cicho. Tak bardzo kochał Magnusa za jego poczucie humoru, zresztą nie tylko za to. Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się czarująco do czarownika i dotknął czule jego policzka. Magnus wtulił swój policzek w dłoń chłopaka i przykrył ja swoją._

_-I bez tego będę cię kochał. Dla mnie jesteś najpiękniejszy na świecie. I już zawsze będziesz. Kocham cię takim jakim jesteś i nie musisz nic zmieniać – powiedział ocierając łzę, która wymsknęła się spod powieki czarownika. – Nawet za te kilka lat, kiedy oboje się zestarzejemy będę cię kochał i nigdy nie przestanę. Tego możesz być pewny. — Alec uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc w kocie oczy, które z miłością patrzyły na niego, spod wachlarza czarnych rzęs. – I nawet kiedy będziesz już niedołężnym, wkurzającym dziadkiem, ja i tak będę cię kochał. Już zawsze i na zawsze._

**Magnus** **nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchnął śmiechem. Na samą myśl, że się zestarzeją wspólnie z Alexandrem jego serce się radowało. Przybliżył się bliżej łowcy i skradł mu krótki pocałunek. Widział, że łowca chciał pogłębić go, ale na to czas przyjdzie później.**

**-Alexandrze?—łowca spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem na brokatowego czarownika—Ale kupimy sobie na starość taki dom na wsi, z werandą i ogrodem? Co o tym myślisz?**

_Teraz_ _to Alec nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, kiedy nawiedziła go wizja starego Magnusa, który siedzi na werandzie, w bujanym fotelu z Prezesem na kolanach._

_-Myślę, że to świetny pomysł Maggie! Tylko ty, ja, Prezes i nasz domek z ogrodem – Alec uśmiechnął się na samą myśl, że w końcu będą mogli stworzyć rodzinę. Tak bardzo zatracił się w tej wizji, że przez chwile zapomniał o całym świecie. Z wizji wspólnej przyszłości otrząsnął go dopiero głos Magnusa, który ponownie zaczął podśpiewywać piosnkę, opierając się głową na ramieniu swojego łowcy. Alec uśmiechnął się na ten widok i pomyślał, że mógłby spędzić tak całą wieczność. Siedząc tutaj przed kominkiem z Magnusem i myśląc o wspólnej, wymarzonej przyszłości._

**Na sam** **ten pomysł, aż chciało mu się skakać z radości. Mogli stworzyć własną rodzinę. Może kiedyś nawet pomyślą o adopcji dziecka. Przyszłość otwierała przed nimi wiele drzwi, i to od nich zależy, przez które z nich przejdą. Grunt, że zrobią to razem. Że już nic ich nie rozdzieli. Nagle czarownik zaczął rozmyślać o ich ślubie. Gdzie się odbędzie? Jak będzie wyglądał? Co na siebie założą? I wtedy narodziła się w jego umyśle jedna dość ważna kwestia.**

**-Alexandrze muffinku, ale który z nas będzie panną młodą?**

_-Hymm_… _Może ty? Ty zdecydowanie lepiej wyglądasz w białym, niż ja._

**Magnus** **popatrzył z niewielkim niedowierzaniem spojrzał na Alec'a, choć w zasadzie mógł spodziewać się takiej odpowiedzi. Przecież wiedział, że to on jest "dziewczyną" w ich związku, jak to kiedyś stwierdził Jace. Ale nie wyobrażał sobie siebie w sukni ślubnej.**

**-Ok, stroje nieważne teraz. Co ważniejsze to, to, gdzie się pobierzemy. Idris odpada, bo prędzej zamkną nas oboje w Cichym Mieście, nim pozwolą tam się pobrać. Więc może zróbmy to, jak przyziemni?**

_-Jak przyziemni?_ –_ zapytał ogłupiały Alec. – A wiesz co, nie ważne jak i gdzie, ważne, że z tobą. Nie przejmujmy się teraz tym, mamy cały wieczór dla siebie, nie myślmy teraz o tym. Na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas._

**Magnus tylko pokiwał głową na słowa swojego kochanka i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie łapiąc za krawat, który cały wieczór dawał mu nieprzyzwoite myśli. Gdy Alec był dostatecznie blisko, czarownik wpił się namiętnie w jego usta. Łowca automatycznie odpowiedział pocałunkiem i po chwili oboje prowadzili pojedynek językami o dominację. W międzyczasie podnieśli się z podłogi. Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, na ustach Bane'a zagościł szelmowski uśmieszek. W następnym momencie ciągnął za krawat łowcę w stronę ich sypialni. Po wyrazie twarzy Alec'a, Magnus wnioskował, że łowca wie, co go czeka. Otwierając drzwi od sypialni, Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu, sugestywnie wzruszył brwiami na swojego kochanka, co wywołało u młodszego rumieniec i zwrócił się do niego swoim najbardziej kuszącym głosem.**

**-A teraz ci pokażę, co cię czeka w noc poślubną, kochanie.**

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia? Podobało się? Dałyśmy radę w RP?

Czekamy na wasze opinie.

Uściski

Ola i Intoxic


	2. Co się wydarzyło w Australii?

Sumarry: Magnus cierpi po rozstaniu z Camille, więc Ragnor zabiera go w podróż. Co się na niej stanie? Przekonajcie się.

Bohaterowie: Magnus/Ragnor

**Pogrubione: POV Magnus**

_Kursywa: POV Ragnor._

Autorki: Kokosz i Intoxic

Miłego czytania. Dajcie znać co sądzicie.

Rated: T

* * *

_**"Co się wydarzyło w Australii?"**_

**Magnus pakował już drugą walizkę, na swój wyjazd. Był nim podekscytowany. To pierwsza rzecz, która pozwoli mu się oderwać od przeszłości i od Camille. Jeszcze zdarzało mu się popadać w depresyjny nastrój, gdy widział blondynki przechadzające się po Londynie. Na szczęście jego przyjaciel wrócił i zlitował się nad nim. Przyjął go do swojego domu i postanowił się nim zająć. Bane był mu wdzięczny. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel nie lubi z nim podróżować, ale tym razem zgodził się bez większych nalegań. Co było zaskoczeniem dla Czarownika, ale nie mógł narzekać. Nie kiedy podróżował z Ragnorem Fell'em. To zawsze było ciekawą przygodą. Teraz znosił ostatnią walizkę na parter wiejskiego domku swojego przyjaciela, który teraz wpatrywał się w stary drewniany zegar, który otrzymał w prezencie od Charlotte Branwell i wyczekująco się na niego patrzył. -No przecież już kończę**

_Ragnor spojrzał na niego z irytacją. Magnus był jedyną znaną mu osobą która na krótki wypad zabierała AŻ tyle bagażu. W innych warunkach mógłby być zaskoczony tym, że ktoś przez parę godzin siedział w sypialni i pakował, pakował i pakował. Ale to był Magnus. Ragnor przez paręset lat zdążył przywyknąć do jego dziwactw. Kociooki czarownik uśmiechnął się drwiąco na widok sceptycznej miny Ragnora._

_-Nie denerwuj się groszku, bo ci żyłka pęknie._

_-Wcale się nie denerwuję-burknął Ragnor zaciskając ręce na krawędzi stołu z siłą która świadczyła o czymś wręcz przeciwnym- I co ty masz z tym groszkiem?_

**-Jesteś taki zieloniutki jak groszek. Och jeszcze mógłbyś być bardziej pulchniutki na buźce i byłbyś jak prawdziwy groszek-Magnus podszedł do Ragnora i zaczął go szczypać w policzki, jak zwykle robią to starsze panie. Widział irytację w oczach przyjaciela, ale wcale nie przestał. I robiłby tak pewnie jeszcze przez jakiś czas, gdyby nie to, że Fell zaczął wypuszczać ze swoich palców czerwone iskry-Och, mój drogi, nie musisz używać przemocy wobec mnie. A teraz powiedz mi mój szmaragdowy książę, dokąd się wybieramy tym razem?**

_-Do Australii.-burknął Ragnor-Mam nadzieję, że aborygeni cię porwą i usmażą nad ogniskiem. _

_-Uważasz, że nie byłbym w stanie się obronić? _

_-Wręcz przeciwnie, wręcz przeciwnie. Obawiałbym się o psychikę tych aborygenów _

_-Nie przesadzaj-Magnus udawał obruszonego.- Nie jest tak źle._

_ Ragnor westchnął i chwyciwszy swoją walizeczkę spojrzał wyczekująco na przyjaciela. _

_-Wielki Czarowniku Bane proszę, niech pan prowadzi._

**Magnus z trudnością chwycił swoje trzy walizki i wyszedł pierwszy z domu. Słyszał za sobą ciężkie kroki swojego zielonkawego przyjaciela. Po kilku minutach targania swojego bagażu Bane westchnął strudzony i najprościej w świecie opuścił je na ziemię, czym zyskał zdziwiony wzrok Fell'a. **

**-Co robisz?-zapytał drugi czarodziej. **

**-To cholernie ciężkie-Magnus zrobił dodatkowo minę zagubionego szczeniaczka i nieśmiało się uśmiechnął do Fell'a-Będziesz dżentelmenem i poniesiesz je za mnie?**

_Ragnor skierował na niego spojrzenie tak mordercze, że gdyby miał taką moc, Bane zapewne padłby na miejscu trupem i biedny Fell musiałby na dodatek zorganizować pogrzeb. _

_-Po zawodach miłosnych jesteś jeszcze bardziej upierdliwy niż zwykle, Magnus-powiedział Ragnor a w kocich oczach Bane'a pojawiły się łzy. Fell natychmiast pożałował swych słów. Prawda była taka, że to Catarina zawsze była od pocieszania i dawania rad, ona była tą wyrozumiałą i kochaną. A on najczęściej był... no cóż... Nieczułym gburem. Wyciągnął ręce i chwycił walizki Bane'a, zataczając się pod ich ciężarem. Po chwili zobaczył jak MAgnus bez żadnego bagażu w podskokach podąża przed siebie. W jego oczach nie było już ani śladu łez. -Ty udawałeś?-zawołał Ragnor stojąc jak idiota z czterema walizkami i niedowierzaniem na (jeszcze bardziej) pozieleniałej twarzy. Tak się jakoś idiotycznie rumienił. _

_-Zdolności aktorskie się przydają, szczawiku-roześmiał się Bane Szczaw-przemknęło Ragnorowi przez myśl-Szczaw! Ciekawe co on jeszcze wymyśli!_

_ -Catariny nigdy nie nazywasz niezapominajką-powiedział sucho usiłując iść za Magnusem w miarę prosto._

_ -Nikogo nie denerwuje się tak dobrze jak ciebie, Ragnorze. Uznaj to za komplement._

**W oczach Fell'a zagościł nieposkromiony gniew, który Magnus dostrzegł nawet z dużej odległości. Bane był zadowolony z siebie. Znów udało mu się wrobić swojego przyjaciela. Magnus dzięki swojemu jakże znakomitemu słuchowi, usłyszał, że Ragnor coś szepta w innym języku. Jakieś zaklęcie? I wtedy czarownik zauważył, że zielonoskóry nie ma jego bagażu.**

**-Gdzie mój bagaż?-zapytał podejrzliwym tonem kociooki. **

**-Niech cię o to głowa nie boli Magnus.-szelmowsko się uśmiechnął i zaczął nucić jakąś dziwną melodyjkę **

**-Co tam mruczysz?-dopytywał się Bane **

**-Nieważne. Rusz tyłek, bo spóźnimy się na statek!**

_Wybrzeże było pełne ludzi. W sumie to Ragnor się tym nie przejmował, ale nie widomo co się może wśród Przyziemnych czaić. Jak na zawołanie do Magnusa podbiegł jakiś mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach i chwyciwszy Bane'a za ramię zaczął coś do niego szeptać. Co dokładnie to Fell nie dosłyszał ale poczuł się dodatkowo zirytowany gdy Magnus nie spławił mężczyzny tylko wdał się w nim w dyskusję. Jaką, tego Ragnor naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć bo po rumieńcu na policzkach nieznajomego wyczuł, że nie jest to zdecydowanie temat na jego uszy. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał i władczym gestem otoczył Magnusa w pasie._

_ -Chodź Magnus-mruknął najbardziej pociągającym głosem na jaki było go stać. Czuł się z tym strasznie dziwnie, bo to zazwyczaj Magnus miał doświadczenie w ośmieszaniu go i robieniu wielu innych dziwnych rzeczy-Chyba nie chcesz się spóźnić? Mamy już zarezerwowany hotel... _

_Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wymamrotał jakieś słowa przeprosin i opuścił czarowników. Ragnor natychmiast zdjął rękę z talii Magnusa a ten spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany._

**Bane nie mógł się nadziwić nowemu zachowaniu swojego drogiego przyjaciela. Od kiedy był taki uczuciowy względem niego. Czyżby poczuł się zazdrosny o jego niedawnego adoratora. Choć może to przesada. Ów chłopak, mężczyzna był przygodą na kilka nocy, ale jakże przyjemną przygodą. **

**-Kochany nie sądziłem, że lubisz mnie w ten sposób. Ale cóż...wiem, wiem...jestem obiektem pożądania każdego mężczyzny, nawet tak zieloniutkiego, jak ty. -Magnus patrzył z rozbawieniem, jak na policzkach w kolorze trawy wykwitają rumieńce. Uwielbiał drażnić się z Ragnorem-Chodź kochany bo jak to ująłeś, mamy zarezerwowany hotel.**

** Nim go wyminął, jeszcze sugestywnie wzruszył brwiami w stronę przyjaciela.**

_Ragnor przeklinał w duchu swoją głupotę. W życiu by mu przez myśl nie przeszło, że Bane może potraktować to tak na serio. Ze złości z jego palców trysnęły czerwone iskry obsypując podłogę dookoła niego. "Chyba, że znowu się ze mną drażni- przemknęło mu przez myśl-tak to bardziej prawdopodobne" Fell podjął decyzję. Magnus nie pozbierał się jeszcze do końca, więc trzeba będzie go gwałtownie wrócić... Ragnor dogonił przyjaciela i ujął go pod ramię. _

_-Kierunek Sydney mój drogi-powiedział z uśmiechem i obaj czarownicy pognali na pokład statku._

**Będąc w ich kajucie, na pokładzie pasażerskiego statku SS Molly, Magnus rozmyślał nad ostatnimi wypadkami. Dziękował Lilith, że już w nocy się nie budził ze snów o Camille. Choć może to były bardziej koszmary. Wampirzyca złamała mu serce. I trudno mu było się po tym pozbierać. Ale miał przy sobie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który wręcz stawał na rzęsach by poprawić mu humor. I właśnie dlatego zgodził się na podróż. Bane się zastanawiał, dlaczego jego zielony kompan wybrał właśnie Australię. Czarownik nie przypominał sobie, by coś godnego uwagi było w Sydney. Nurtowany przez te pytania, w końcu nie wytrzymał i zwrócił się do półśpiącego czarownika. **

**-Dlaczego Australia? Co tam jest takiego?**

_Ragnor znajdując się na granicy przytomności otworzył oczy i nie do końca świadomie spojrzał na przyjaciela_

_ -Pytałeś o coś?-wymamrotał _

_-Pytałem. Co. Takiego. Jest. W Australii.-Magnus mówił powoli, jak do dziecka _

_-Niedługo my będziemy-wymamrotał-Daj mi spać.-odwrócił się plecami do przyjaciela i usiłował zasnąć, ale Bane nie dawał mus pokoju: _

_-Ragnor ty nigdy nie jedziesz gdzieś dla zabawy. to jest twój problem. Jesteś strasznie sztywny i nie umiesz się bawić. _

_Ragnor udał, że nie usłyszał przyjaciela tylko mocniej zamknął oczy i starał się myśleć o czymś przyjemnym. _

_-Ragnor, wiem, że nie śpisz-powiedział Magnus-oddech ci się nie zmienił. I nie chrapiesz. Odpowiesz mi czy nie? _

_Fell gwałtownie rozwarł powieki i spojrzał na przyjaciela. _

_-Skończ pytać Dolecimy, to się dowiesz. A teraz daj mi spać. Magnus umilkł a Ragnor ułożywszy się wygodnie, zasnął._

**Ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie, Magnus najbardziej nie lubił być ignorowany. Gdy tylko ktoś go zbywał, nagle swego rodzaju irytacja wstępowała w niego. Jak w ogóle Ragnor mógł go ignorować? To było nie do przyjęcia. Magnus już chciał mu powiedzieć do słuchu, gdy nagle usłyszał głośne chrapanie. **

**"Świetnie- pomyślał- Teraz to nawet stukot koni go nie obudzi" Oburzony Bane postanowił się rozluźnić i wyszedł z ich kajuty.**

** -W czym mogę panu służyć?-młody blondyn, na oko 22-letni, z bursztynowymi oczami, w przepięknym białym fraku, szeroko się do niego uśmiechał. **

**-Szklaneczkę whisky z lodem mój drogi-Bane nie mógł się powstrzymać przed mrugnięciem do tego przystojnego chłopca. Cóż...miał oko do ładnych chłopców. Choć i tak jego numerem jeden byli niebieskoocy bruneci.**

** Dwie godziny, pięć szklanek whisky i dwa homary później, Magnus zaczął wesoło rozmawiać z pasażerkami płci pięknej. Co więcej niektóre z nich nawet podrywał. Panie w szykownych sukniach z odkrytymi dekoltami były bardzo chętne na zaloty Bane'a. **

**-I właśnie tak wylądowałem na statku z moim ukochanym przyjacielem-Magnus kończył opowiadać swoją historię, gdy nagle usłyszał wymowne chrząkanie. Obejrzał się i dostrzegł swojego kompana-Ragnor! W końcu dołączyłeś! Drogie panie-Bane sugestywnie wzruszył brwiami w kierunku młodych dam-Wybaczcie mi, ale czas bym powrócił do mego wspaniałego przyjaciela, którego kocham nad życie...**

_Ragnor spojrzał ciężko na Magnusa. Był jeszcze zaspany i prawdę mówiąc nie był do końca pewien czy na pewno znajduje się na statku do Australii, czy może w barze w Londynie, zwłaszcza, że w obu wypadkach Magnus zachowywał się tak samo. Przypomniał sobie jednak o niecnym planie jaki uknuł jego mały zielony móżdżek i ująwszy Magnusa za rękę pocałował go w policzek. Poczuł, ze Bane jest co najmniej zszokowany ale nic sobie z tego nie robiąc szarpnął go za rękę i pomachawszy wesoło siedzącym naokoło stołu paniom, poprowadził na dziób statku. Musiał z nim poważnie porozmawiać._

**Magnus czując się delikatnie podchmielonym, starał się nadążyć kroku za Ragnorem, rozmyślając nad zachowaniem przyjaciela. Dlaczego nagle był tak bezpośredni i uczuciowy względem niego? Co się zmieniło? To takie niepodobne do Fell'a. Będąc już na dziobie statku, Magnus mocno złapał się za barierki, czując, że mógłby osunąć się na pokład, co byłoby wielkim faux pas, spojrzał podejrzliwie na kompana. **

**-No dobrze-zaczął Bane-Zachowujesz się dziwnie od początku wycieczki. A jeszcze nie dopłynęliśmy do Australii. Powiedz, co się dzieje złotko?**

_Ragnor oparł się o barierkę zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Jedną sprawą było to, ze Magnusa Bane'a, a już zwłaszcza pijanego Magnusa Bane'a nie było tak łatwo spławić a on sam faktycznie zachowywał się... niecodziennie. Drugą było to, że Ragnor nie miał zbytniej ochoty wyjawiać przed czasem swojego małego, niecnego planu. To miał być raz kiedy to Magnus zostanie dogłębnie wstrząśnięty jego zachowaniami. A na drodze stała mu tylko Australia. Prawda była taka, że sam Ragnor nie wiedział, czemu wybrał akurat Australię. Powodem było zapewne to, ze nigdy tam nie był. Magnus też tam nigdy nie był. Nowy Kontynent jakoś zdołał się przed nimi uchować. W końcu jednak Ragnor otworzył usta mając zamiar powiedzieć coś Magnusowi, gdy nagle Bane odwrócił się ku pokładowi i szeroko otworzył oczy ze zdumienia. Fell niepewnie też spojrzał w tym kierunku i zaklął pod nosem. Spodziewałby się wszystkiego, ale nie Camille._

**Przez chwilę Magnusowi się wydawało, że ma omamy wzrokowe od nadmiaru alkoholu. I pewnie wierzyłby w to dalej, gdyby nie dostrzegł, że jego przyjaciel również jest zdziwiony tym widokiem. Bane nieznacznie zaczął się trząść i nie wiedział, czy wpłynęła tak na niego whisky, czy też widok wampirzycy. **

**-Co ona tu do cholery robi?-czarownik usłyszał, jak Fell wyszeptał to pod nosem. **

**-Też ją widzisz?-Ragnor przytaknął-Na Lilith! Proszę cię, chodźmy stąd...nie chcę jej widzieć.**

_Ragnor ujął Magnusa za ramię i zdecydowanym ruchem pociągnął za sobą. Stanowiło to pewien problem, bo Bane to przyspieszał kroku jakby chcąc biec, to zwalniał i obracał się jak gdyby chciał porozmawiać z wampirzycą. _

_-Magnus-szepnął Ragnor-Uspokój się. Chodź, pójdziemy spać._

_ Bane pokiwał słabo głową. Miał łzy w oczach i Ragnor był dziwnie pewny, że tym razem Magnus nie udaje. Gdy weszli do kajuty Magnus rzucił się na łóżko i przygarnąwszy do siebie poduszkę, zaczął płakać. Łzy leciały mu ciurkiem po policzkach i moczyły kołnierzyk koszuli. Ragnor stał w drzwiach, nie bardzo wiedząc co robić. W końcu delikatnie je zamknął i podszedł do Magnusa. _

_-Hej, Magnus...-zaczął niepewnie-Posłuchaj... Ona nie ma... _

_-Jak powiesz, ze nie ma znaczenia to ci nakopię w tą zieloną dupę-burknął nieprzyjaźnie Magnus, Ragnor westchnął. Nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić. W końcu tylko przytulił Bane'a ostrożnie, a ten objął go znacznie mocniej i oparłszy mu głowę na ramieniu zaczął moczyć mu koszulę łzami. "Nigdy więcej nie zaprzyjaźnię się z tak niestałą emocjonalni osobą-postanowił Ragnor-Nigdy więcej... To się źle kończy. I dla mnie i dla tej osoby."_

**Magnus był wdzięczny, że Ragnor go pocieszał, nawet jeśli robił to nieudolnie. W tym momencie przyjął i to z otwartymi ramionami. Po prostu potrzebował bliskości drugiej osoby. W końcu po kilkunastu minutach przestał płakać. Oczywiście sam się do tego zmusił. Nie mógł więcej wylewać łez przez zimną wampirzycę. Kochał ją, ale nie mógł się torturować w ten sposób. A co ważniejsze, nie mógł popsuć tej wyprawy ani Ragnorowi ani samemu sobie. Z nową motywacją odsunął się od Fell'a i otarł łzy. **

**-Nie będę już przez nią płakał-cicho oświadczył, na co Ragnor się uśmiechnął. **

**-Cieszę się. Przepraszam...nie sądziłem, że ona będzie na tym statku. **

**-Wiem...i już o niej nie mówmy.-pstryknięciem palców Bane zmienił swój strój. Teraz miał na sobie fioletową koszulę zapinaną na guziki i spodnie od fraku.-Nadal mi nie powiedziałeś, co się dzieje z tobą Ragnor. No już, mów o co chodzi?**

_Ragnor westchnął. Nie umiał poprawnie wybrnąć z niewygodnych pytań. Nigdy nie umiał. Od tego właśnie miał Magnusa. Prawdę mówiąc miał ogromną ochotę pobiec po Camille, albo zamówić panią do towarzystwa, albo zrobić cokolwiek, żeby odwrócić uwagę Bane'a od swojego zachowania. "Wymyślę jeden żart i tyle z tym problemów"-pomyślał. _

_-Magnusie Bane. Muszę uroczyście oświadczyć, że... _

_-Udajesz, że jesteś we mnie zakochany, żebym przestał rozmyślać o Camille?-zapytał Magnus wyczarowując z powietrza butelkę wina._

**Kiedy żadna odpowiedź nie padła z ust zielonoskórego, Magnus wziął pokaźny łyk czerwonego alkoholu. Następnie podał butelkę przyjacielowi. **

**-To urocze, ale przestań...wiem, że nie podobam ci się w ten sposób...cholera ty mnie się nie podobasz w ten sposób.- Magnus wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował swoją mowę- Przecież wiem, że ciebie pociągają tylko kobiety. Pochlebia mi to, co robisz bylebym tylko o niej nie myślał, ale wolałbym byś był sobą. Wkurzającym sztywniakiem, moim przyjacielem z którym mogę się upić i dobrze bawić. A teraz...co powiesz na mały flirt z paniami z dolnego pokładu? widziałem, że ta brunetka spoglądała na ciebie w nieprzyzwoity sposób mój drogi. Wręcz rozbierała cię wzrokiem. **

**Ragnor się zaśmiał, a jego śmiech wypełnił całą kajutę. Mruknął coś do niego po walijsku, czego do końca nie zrozumiał i przytaknął. **

**-A więc chodź mój przyjacielu- rzucił Magnus, chwytając za rękę Fell'a—Napijmy się, zabawmy i liczmy na to, że nie wyrzucą nas ze statku!**

_Ragnor odetchnął z ulgą. Najwidoczniej nie był dobrym aktorem, ale go to nie obchodziło. Uznał, ze będzie musiał się poważnie zastanowić nad swoją psychiką, bo wpada na dziwne pomysły a ich realizacja wychodzi jeszcze dziwniej. Czy też wpada na złe pomysły, a ich realizacja wychodzi mu po prostu jeszcze gorzej. Panie z dolnego pokładu zdecydowanie podniosły Fella na duchu. Magnusa zresztą też, ale on zdecydowanie bardziej śmiał się z Ragnora. Tak często nawracał do głupiego żartu, że ten przyjął już do wiadomości, że za sto lat Magnus nadal będzie wszystkim opowiadał o tym "na jaki durny pomysł wpadł Ragnor Fell, żeby podnieść na duchu Magnusa Bane'a, jak beznadziejnie mu to wyszło i co z tego wynikło" Czarownicy mieli naprawdę niezwykłe szczęście, że podczas rejsu ani razu nie natknęli się na Camille._

_ -przeznaczenie nas kocha Magnus-powiedział Ragnor gdy stali z walizkami na dziobie statku wpatrując się w zbliżające się wybrzeże _

_-Przeznaczenie ma dobry gust Ragnorze-stwierdził Bane i ruszyli na podbój Sydney_

**Kiedy w końcu stanęli na balkonie pokoju hotelowego, Magnus podziwiał piękne krajobrazy i ocean. Lubił ładne miejsca. A Sydney za takie uchodziło. Po rozpakowaniu walizek zaproponował swojemu przyjacielowi, by pozwiedzali trochę. Na jego szczęście pogoda była wspaniała. Przechadzali się wolno, podziwiając zabytki i okazałe budowle. Raczyli się najwspanialszym australijskim jedzeniem. Podrywali okoliczne kobiety. Typowy męski wypad. Ale Magnus pragnął przygód. Przygód, które go rozbawią. Więc zaproponował Ragnorowi małą wycieczkę. **

**-Co powiesz byśmy wybrali się odkryć dziką faunę tego przepięknego kraju?**

_Ragnor nie miał dobrego doświadczenia ze zwierzętami. Właściwie to gdziekolwiek by z Magnusem nie pojechali, zawsze wpadał w jakieś kłopoty związane z ssakami, gadami, płazami albo nawet owadami. (to był przypadek gigantycznej ważki, która w rzeczywistości była na usługach faerie, ale o tym kiedy indziej) Ragnor nie wątpił, że zobaczenie go w kolejnej dziwnej przygodzie z jakimś stworzeniem jest jedynym powodem dl którego Magnus chce wyjechać w busz. Ale nie mógł przecież odmówić przyjacielowi... Postanowili nie wynajmować przewodnika. Zamiast tego, zupełnie sami, ubrani jak najprawdziwsi poszukiwacze przygód wsiedli w pociąg i pojechali w głąb kontynentu._

**By powiedzieć, że Magnus Bane był podekscytowany, to za mało. Jego wręcz roznosiła energia, radość i entuzjazm, gdy wysiedli z pociągu. Kiedy tylko ujrzał zielony, australijski busz zaczął się głupio uśmiechać. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to wpływała na niego pogoda, czy nowa przygoda, ale był cholernie radosny. Czym zyskał sobie zmieszane spojrzenia od jego zielonkawego przyjaciela. Poprawiając swój beżowy kapelusz, godny nie jednego poszukiwacza przygód, chwycił pod ramię Ragnora i ruszyli przed siebie.**

** -Czyż tu nie jest wspaniale?- zapytał, wskazując na przeróżne gatunki flory australijskiej.**

_-Nie-burknął Ragnor. Nie był szczególnym fanem przyrody a zwłaszcza gdy ta czaił się na każdym kroku pragnąć go pokąsać, pogryźć, pomazać jakimś tajemniczo wyglądającym śluzem czy Lilith wie co jeszcze. _

_-Oj nie bądź takki sztywny- Magnus szturchnął go tak mocno, ze Ragnor wpadł w krzaki i zerknął nieprzyjaźnie na niepoprawnie radosnego Magnusa _

_-Idź-burknął-Zgiń w buszu_

_ Magnus jakby tego nie dosłyszał i ujął nadal sztywnego z nerwów Ragnora pod ramię. _

_-Nie czujesz tej wolności promieniującej z lasu? Nie czujesz zapachu życia którym tętni ta dzicz? Nie słyszysz jak przygoda cię wzywa? _

_-Nie. Za to widzę._

_ -Co widzisz?-spytał Magnus nadal niepoprawnie entuzjastycznym tonem głosiciela idei _

_-Że papuga ci sra na rękaw._

**Na te słowa Bane spojrzał zaalarmowany i ogarnięty paniką na rękaw swojego, jakże drogiego stroju i wydał z siebie okrzyk niegodny żadnego dżentelmena. Chwilę później posłał to wredne ptaszysko w czeluści piekła, za zniszczenie jego drogocennego płaszcza. Kątem oka zauważył, że Ragnor dosłownie pokłada się ze śmiechu tak, że nawet jego niewielkie rogi zdawały się trząść. **

**-Tak cię to śmieszy?-gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, tylko jeszcze większą dawkę śmiechu, zaczął tupać nerwowo swoją lewą nogą.-To ciekawe, jak sobie poradzisz tu beze mnie?! Po tych słowach Magnus szybkim krokiem ruszył przed siebie. Kilka minut później odkrył, że już nie znajduje się w polu widzenia Wysokiego Czarownika Londynu.**

_Ragnor nie miał zamiaru przepraszać Magnusa. To Bane zachowywał się idiotycznie. Ragnor nie był w stanie zrozumieć jego obsesji na temat ubrań. Ubrania służyły do tego, żeby je nosić, a nie odmawiać nad nimi modły. Nie czuł się jednak uspokojony tym, że Magnus zostawił go samego w środku lasu... _

_-Co za mała cholera-mruknął Ragnor-Porzucić przyjaciela w nieznanym kraju!_

_ Rozglądał się przy tym nerwowo. Czuł, że w pobliskich krzakach coś się czai. Bardzo powoli podszedł do krzaków i je rozchylił. I z pełną parą wyskoczył na niego kangur. Ragnor spojrzał na kangura. Kangur spojrzał na Ragnora. Nikt nie wyczuł pomiędzy nimi gwałtownego drgnięcia sympatii Właściwie to Ragnora sparaliżował strach i patrzył na zwierzę jak na wyjątkowo przerażającego demona. _

_-Magnus!-krzyknął przerażony i zaczął biec w kierunku w którym przed chwilą udał się Bane. Kangur ruszył za nim._

**Bane automatycznie obrócił się na dźwięk swojego imienia. Ale to co ujrzał na swe kocie oczy, było bezcenne. Ragnor biegł w jego stronę wykrzykując co chwila jego imię, jakby było jakimś zaklęciem na odstraszenie i wymachując rękoma. Magnus zaczął się śmiać z Fell'a i jego biegu w popłochu. Zaraz za zielonoskórym, skakał rosłej postury, brązowo futrzasty kangur z dość nieciekawym wyrazem mordki. Ragnor dopadł do Magnusa i schował się za jego plecami. **

**-Ratuj mnie przed tym demonem!- Bane usłyszał cichy głos swojego kompana **

**-Jakim demonem? Przecież to takie słodkie zwierzę. Tylko na niego spójrz groszku. Jest przeuroczy. **

**Oh nagle Magnus zapragnął takiego dla siebie. Cóż może nie dorosłego, ale małe kangurzątko? Mógłby nauczyć go sztuczek, jak niegdyś zrobił to z małym Ragnorkiem. Nagle zwierzę znalazło się dosłownie trzy stopy od Bane'a i dopiero teraz czarownik zobaczył jak duże ono jest i przerażające. I w tym momencie zrozumiał strach przyjaciela.**

_Ragnor poczuł się cokolwiek dziwnie kiedy Magnus ustawił go przed sobą w charakterze tarczy ochronnej. Patrzył prosto w olbrzymie, ciemne oczy kangura i miał w głowie tylko jedną myśl- "uciekać" _

_-Magnus...- zaczął _

_-Wiem.-odpowiedział Bane. Ragnor poczuł tylko jak chwyta go za rękę i jest ciągnięty przez busz potykając się o kolejne korzenie. _

_-Magnus-sapał-jeśli przeżyjemy... zabiję cię. _

_-Już to mówiłeś-odparł Bane i gwałtowniej pociągnął przyjaciela za sobą-Może powinniśmy rzucić na niego zaklęcie? _

_-Chcesz zaklinać kangura?-zapytał Ragnor-Magnus... _

_-Australia... _

_-Nigdy więcej-dokończyli wspólnie i dalej uciekali przedzierając się przez krzaki._

**Kiedy tylko wydostali się z okrutnej, dzikiej fauny Australii, pospiesznie ruszyli w stronę swojego hotelu. Magnus zadecydował, że po tym jakże...urozmaiconym i pamiętnym dniu, potrzebuje się napić. Gdy tylko zmienili ciuchy, Bane wręcz pociągnął Ragnora do hotelowego baru i zamówił dla nich całą butelkę szkockiej. Nie smakowała jednak tak dobrze, jak w Szkocji, kiedy byli tam dwadzieścia lat temu wraz z Catariną. Ale cóż...australijskie wina nie były zbyt mocne, a Magnus chciał się jeszcze zabawić. Kiedy już byli, cóż mówiąc nie po dżentelmensku, wstawieni i śmiali się ze wszystkiego, Magnusowi przyszedł jeden wniosek na myśl.**

**-Wiesz co Ragnor?-zielonoskóry spojrzał na niego nietrzeźwym wzrokiem- Poza naszą przygodą z kangurem. Australia nie jest taka znów zła.**

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Bo my miałyśmy niezły ubaw pisząc to.

Czekamy na wasze szczere opinie.

Kokosz i Intoxic


End file.
